


Discord Dabbles

by Warden935



Category: Galaxy's Edge - Jason Anspach & Nick Cole, Hockey - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden935/pseuds/Warden935
Summary: This is Open to all in the discord. If you are not a Fan of Galaxy's Edge, By Jason Anspach and Nick Cole, please to read it. its a Military Scifi series a fantastic one at that.
Kudos: 1





	Discord Dabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Sphinx.

1800 Hours: Legionnaires enter the Rink in combat intervals  
1803: Degen 3 has began beating one of the goalies skull into the ice because he looks like an MCR insurgent  
1805: All exits secured, Degen 4 begins tearing down Hockey "Propaganda" and replacing their iconography with Legion recruitment posters and images of General Rex  
1812: "Athletes" disarmed and corralled in the rink along with civilians  
1826: All non-combatants issued (1) copy of "Legionnaire" and are being taught the values of KTF  
1830: Degen Actual has utilized available resources designated; "Spray Paint" to write, "I didn't forget nothin' " along the backboard  
1835: Combat Sled designation, "Vanilla Ice" breaches the wall at original insertion point, preparing for extraction.  
1840: Legion detachment ener-chains the, "Athletes" to be questioned as political prisoners after marching them into the combat sled  
1842: Support squad, "Koob Hunters" demo's the facility's generator as Kill Team Degenerate withdraws for extraction.  
1845: Sled retreats from AO with SLIC gunship cover as the surrounding buildings are shelled as a smokescreen.

Total Mission Time: 45 minutes  
Captured enemy personnel: 11  
Enemies terminated: 1

Mission: Accomplished

-End Report


End file.
